


【谢伊个人向，超短篇】谢伊·寇马克之死 Death of Shay Patrick Cormac

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 实验性质的短篇。
Kudos: 5





	【谢伊个人向，超短篇】谢伊·寇马克之死 Death of Shay Patrick Cormac

**Author's Note:**

> *刀片预警，有轻微海鲜组倾向  
> *深夜速写的失眠产物，莫得逻辑  
> *受到了汉密尔顿开头曲几句歌词的启发(...Me, I died for him/ Me, I trusted him/ Me, I loved him/ And me, I'm the damn fool that shot him...）

众人在众神的见证下，上演了一场对谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克的华丽谋杀。

谁杀死了谢伊·帕特里克·寇马克？

海尔森说，是我与他相识相知又匆匆别离，送他踏上漂泊一生的孤独旅途，亲手打碎了唯愿相伴相守的诺言。

连恩说，是我在生死之际将最后的残忍留给了他，告诉他昨日不再，斩断他与过往的一切联结。

阿基里斯说，是我使他犯下弥天大罪，却关上了他的赎罪之门，让一切无可挽回。

霍普说，是我为他献上致命的钢铁之吻，为他的一生添上遗憾和纠缠。

乔治·门罗说，是我带给他希望与救赎，引领他走上未曾设想的道路，却又任由他背负一切踽踽独行。

……

他们一同说道，是我们。我们无法阻止孤独的旅人走向他命定的结局，只能看着他背负背叛与鲜血的永恒烙印，在不见归途的风雪中渐行渐远。

……

是我，谢伊·寇马克说。我冷眼旁观他在旧日梦魇中挣扎，年轻火热的心变得坚硬而冰冷，溺于无边深海。


End file.
